How do you like me now
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: Just a fun ficlet. Screwing around with characters is fun...


Again another fic I wrote under my old pen name. This is just another screwy fic for fun.

How do you like me now 

Ack... Don't kill me... This is my first attempt at a song fic. I wrote this just because I love the song okay.

How do you like me now  
Originally by Toby Keith  
Redone by Tejina and the GW cast...

Snickers Tejina: Don't kill us please... We were bored...

Duo: HM... You were bored... You dragged us into this...

Tejina: Well... You know it's your fault Maxwell... You had me read all those song fics... Oh... Heh... I don't own the song or the cast... The cast moved in to my place as muses.. (Irritating the hell out of my hubby...) and the song's owned by Toby Keith... Hm... Yeah... okay...

Heero: Can we get on with the fic now?

Tejina: Spoilsport. YAY the fic...

How do you like us know  
By Tejina  
Dedicated to everyone in a bad mood...

LIKE CHEER UP PEEPS!

Wufei scowled looking at the outfit Tejina had put him in. He was dressed in a pale blue suit, his hair was loose, cascading over his shoulders. "Injustice... I demand you let me go change..."

"Can't." She replied pointing up a few lines.

"Injustice..."

Duo warmed up by playing a few riffs on the guitar. Tejina twitched her Elven ears slightly then realized she was in the wrong outfit. She muttered something and her clothes changed from the gown she had been wearing to a short black skirt with a white blouse that was only buttoned enough to keep this fic under the PG rating..

Wufei looked at her and paled. She giggled.

"That's the point. Injustice boy will be a good boy and play along now right..." She asked looking at him. He nodded gulping as she leaned over slightly, showing him what she wore under the jacket. Heero and Trowa both rolled their eyes as they took their possitions.

Tejina kissed Wufei lightly on the forhead then walked back to the mic.

"Hey peeps! How ya all doing today?" She asked looking out over the crowd. "Hope ya'll gonna like this." She raised her hand signalling for the house lights to dim.

"Oh.. hehe... Warnings.. this is country and ment to be funny... All characters are OOC. Well... 'Cept for Woofie."

"THAT'S WUFEI!" Heero and Trowa both grabbed him as Tejina searched her pocket for the hand cuffs..

"We don't need you interupting this fic anymore Woofie darling..." He scowled as she gently cuffed him to a seat in the front row. She then walked up to the stage. Zechs helped her up and she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Zechy."

"HM... Tejina... We have a problem already... This is supposed to be a short fic remember?" Quatre whispered softly.

"Oh, right... Guess tormenting Wu's over."

"And I didn't even get a cheep shot in." Duo grumbled.

"It was either a cheep shot with Wufei, or play time with Heero."

"I chose for us." Heero said as he climbed up tot he stage. Duo blinked twice and glomped Tejina.

"You're the best."

"Right... Come on... Places.. Places everyone..."

"We were always the crazy ones who broke into the stadium and Duo wrote Noin's number on the fifty yard line.." Tejina started with a grin on her face.

"Hey... that wasn't me.." He replied then hit his head remembering that he was supposed to sing the next section. "You were always the perfect one and a valedictorian so under your number Heero wrote call for a good time..." Duo sang.

Noin stood back trying to hold in giggles. "I only wanted to get your attention but you over looked me somehow besides you had too many boyfriends to mention..." Quatre said looking at Noin, then he moved closer to Trowa. "and I played my violin too loud."

"How do you like us now? How do you like us now... Now that we're on our way do you still think we're crazy standing here today..." Heero, Trowa and Duo sang together. Duo gripped Heero's arm pulling him close as they sang. Heero kissed him when they were done..

"I couldn't make you love me but I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?!" Noin sang looking at Zechs.

Zechs was too intrested in watching Heero and Duo's kiss. Both boys fell to the floor, each trying to tear the other's shirt off..

"Here goes the PG rating..." Cathy said with a snicker.

"Then I took off to Mars I heard that you made fun of me... You never imagined I'd make it this far then you married in the money..." Zechs sang with a slight glare at Noin.

"Boy ain't it a cruel and funny world he took your dreams and he tore them apart he never comes home and you're always alone and your kids hear you cry down the hall alarm clock starts ringin who could that be singin'..." Sally sang looking at Wufei, who had been gagged to keep him from interupting the song.

"It's me baby, with your wakeup call." Hilde sang swaying her hips slightly. Duo looked up at her.

"How do you like us now, how do you like us now... Now that we're on my way do you still think we're crazy standing here today..." Trowa sang by himself as Hilde joined the fun with Duo and Heero off stage.

"I couldn't make you love me but I always dreamed about living in your radio how do you like me now?!"

"I don't like you Trowa... I love you..." Quatre said glomping him... The two fell behind the other curtian.

"Guys... this isn't a Yaoi Lemon!" Tejina stomped her foot looking like she was gonna cry because her fic was messed up...

"How do you like me now, how do you like me now Now that I'm on my way do you still think I'm crazy standing here today I couldn't make you love me but I always dreamed about living in your radio how do you like me now?!" Zechs and Noin sang ignoring the chaos around them.

Tejina went freeing Wufei and sobbed into his shoulder... "They... They messed up my fic!" She whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her whispering something to her. She smiled and nodded pulling him into the shadows.

"Oops... For got to close this thing..." she returned tot he main room. "Hope that was good... Cause right now I have another project... JAMATA NE!"

* * *

Tejina: Heh... Okay... that was just a boredom ficcy..NO one kill me please... I have other projects to finish... And I'm much too cute to die...

Duo: No kidding.. You get her and Quatre in the same room... Diabetics beware...

Quatre: We're not that bad.

Tejina: Quatre... Wanna play Monopoly?

Quatre: I'm the puppy!

Tejina: I wanted to be the puppy!

Duo shoves them out of the room as they argue. He waves byes. "Until next time!"


End file.
